


Nothing's Ever Easy

by Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson had a perfect life.</p><p>A rich, loving boyfriend that bought him everything he everything he ever wanted.</p><p>But sometimes, things don't go his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Ever Easy

**Author's Note:**

> shitty summary, i know lol.
> 
> there will be / around words that will be later italicised.
> 
> sorry for any errors! bree and i (emi) did this as a rp, and bree was harry and i was louis.
> 
> title from Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart by Ariana Grande.

/Crash/

"Oopsie," Louis said, staring down at the shards of broken glass on the kitchen floor. He quickly ran from the room, hiding in a nearby hallway closet.

Harry looked up from his desk when he heard the shattering sound. He instantly thought of his baby being hurt. So he shot up and ran outside. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes when he saw the broken glass.

"Louis, love. I need to talk to you!" Harry called out.

Louis shook his head from where he hid in the closet. He remembered the last time he broke a glass. Harry wasn't too happy at him.

Louis opened the door a crack, squeaking and closing it again when he saw Harry.

Harry quirked an eyebrow when he heard Louis squeak. He got up and went towards the closet. It was like a little place for Louis to just hang out when he was naughty or nervous or whatever else. Happy. Sad. 

Normal. 

"Louis?" Harry asked, knocking on the closet door.

"You're gonna yell at me," Louis said, bottom lip wobbling like he was gonna cry. "I didn't mean to drop it."

Harry sighed, calming himself down a bit. Because he was going to yell at Louis. He had told Louis multiple times not to touch the vases, sculptures, wine glasses, and the dinner glasses. But his boyfriend never listened. 

"I won't yell at you. I promise. I just wanna talk to you," Harry said.

Louis opened the door slowly, his pout deep as he hugged Harry. He buried his face into Harry's chest, sighing. "Sorry daddy."

Harry's heart melted a bit. He held Louis close to him and pecked his head. "It's okay, baby," Harry whispered, until he realised what Louis was doing. He pulled back a bit and pointed a stern finger at Louis. "No more touching glass things or you'll be punished."

Louis nodded, a pout still prominent on his face. "Ok, daddy."

Harry sighed and pulled Louis into his chest again. "Now, what did you break?" Harry asked, picking Louis up and holding him close. He let Louis koala hug him as he went towards the kitchen.

"A wine glass," Louis said, snuggling into Harry. "It's one of your new ones. I wanted to see what it looked like, but it slipped out of my hands."

Harry sighed and put Louis on the counter. He then kissed Louis's cheek before sweeping up the glass. When it was done, he told Louis to come down.

Louis climbed down carefully, sort of scared of Harry. "You're still mad at me," he said quietly. "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

Harry sighed, pulling Louis into his chest. "I'm not mad. I'm just upset. I trusted that you wouldn't do things like this, yet, you still do it. I'm just upset that I can't trust you," Harry replied.

"You can trust me!" Louis said, pulling back. "I don't do other things you tell me not to! I'm very trustable!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please. I tell you to do one thing and you do the complete opposite. Don't act innocent when you're definitely not," Harry tsked.

Louis's face fell as Harry walked away. "I trust you..." he said quietly before walking sadly into the bedroom.

The next day, Harry was in his office when he heard Louis squeal. He looked up to see Louis clutching his cell phone. Harry quirked an eyebrow. 

"What?" Harry asked, looking over and sighing when he saw Amazon.com was open.

Louis hurried over and sat on Harry's lap. "The new The Fray CD on Amazon!" he squealed happily.

Harry looked at it and sighed again. "No, Louis. I'm sorry, but you just got something. You can't wait?" Harry asked.

"It's my favourite band /ever/!" Louis said, starting to beg. "Daddy, /please/."

Harry shook his head. "No, baby, I'm sorry. But you just got something," Harry said.

"But this is important to me! I really want this CD!" Louis whined.

Harry sighed as Louis started to pout and give him puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine," Harry said. "You know my info and all that."

Louis squealed and hugged Harry happily. "Thank you, daddy! I love you so much!"

Harry hugged Louis for a bit, letting him go off after. He then continued doing some more work. He wasn't sure why he did these things for Louis. Although Harry was rich, he couldn't afford every single thing Louis wanted. 

But he just couldn't learn to say no and Louis couldn't learn to not ask for things.

Louis hummed as he walked into the living room. He typed away on his phone, happy for the time being.

An hour later and Louis had noticed Harry just got new shot glasses. Curious, he made his way over.

"Pretty," he whispered, picking one up and examining it. He smiled when he felt his cat, Mittens, rub against his leg. "Isn't it pretty? But not as pretty as you."

He set down the shot glass and picked up the large tabby cat. He cooed at her and played with her, but he gasped when Mittens' tail knocked down the shot glass he was just holding. "Mittens!" he screeched, "Daddy's gonna yell at me!"

Harry growled under his breath when he heard a crash. He had /just/ gotten new shot glasses. Even though he rarely drank other than wine, they were the prettiest things he'd ever seen. Other than Louis of course. 

But of course Louis couldn't not touch the damn things. 

"Louis!" Harry yelled as he went down the stairs.

Louis squeaked and ran into the hallway closet and hid. He locked the door and held the fat cat close, shaking.

Harry got down the stairs and went straight to the closet. He opened it up and stared down at Louis. "Upstairs. Now," Harry demanded, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

Louis teared up as he walked upstairs to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and sniffled and he held Mittens close. She was purring and nuzzling against him, but he knew he was in deep trouble to not smile.

Harry went up the stairs, taking a bit longer to relieve some anger. When he got to the top, he went towards the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, quirking an eyebrow when saw Louis was crying.

"Why are you crying? You know you /like/ being punished," Harry said.

"It's not my fault," Louis said, "It was Mittens'."

Harry hummed, walking back and forth in front of Louis. "So Mittens was the one who got the glasses out? And put them on the counter?" Harry asked, finally stopping in front of Louis.

"N-no," Louis stuttered, "But her tail knocked it down."

Harry smiled a little, bending over a bit to be at Louis's level. "Well. Maybe the glasses shouldn't have been on the counter. And maybe you shouldn't have been playing with Mittens near the glasses," Harry said. He then stood straight. "You should've known better."

"But they're pretty! And Mittens was doing that thing where she rubs up against my leg. I couldn't ignore her," Louis defended, scratching behind Mittens' ear. "You can't ignore Mittens."

"I don't not touch your things unless you let me do so! So, you should not touch my things when I have told you multiple times not to!" Harry said back. He crossed his arms and calmly said, "Ten spanks."

"No!" Louis whined, "I don't like it when daddy spanks me."

Harry snorted again. "Yeah. Right. Ten spanks. Hands and knees and pull down your jeans and underwear a bit, love," Harry instructed, taking off his blazer.

Louis smirked, feeling mischievous. He stood up and shook his head, saying, "No," before walking to the living room.

Harry gaped as Louis walked out of the room. He stood in shock for a bit. He then snapped out of it and went downstairs. "Louis William Tomlinson!" Harry yelled. He then went to where Louis was. "Now you're making me really angry, Louis. Do you /really/ wanna make daddy mad?"

Louis shrugged, eyes never leaving the TV as he pet Mittens. "Not like you've ever given me more than ten spankings. Why do I care?"

Harry glared at Louis. "What is wrong with you lately? You've gotten quite the attitude," Harry said.

"I don't have an attitude," Louis said, pouting as Mittens jumped off of his lap.

Harry scoffed. "Really? You've been disagreeing with me on everything. And you whine if you don't get your way. I'm done with you," Harry said.

Louis stood up and walked over to Harry. "What are you gonna do about it? Spank me?"

Harry smiled. "No. Of course not," Harry said, looking into Louis's eyes. "But you'll want something, and you won't get it. I won't go on your little shopping trips anymore. You will no longer have a card connected to my account. You want something? You buy it. And don't touch my things. You do, I'll just yell at you and treat you like anyone else who would break my things. And I'll expect you to pay. By the end of the week, you'll be /begging/ to be spanked because you know you like it. And I'll just refuse."

"But...that's not fair!" Louis said, stomping his foot childishly. "You can't cut me off!"

"Well, baby, life ain't fair. You may think this all is a Disney movie. But guess what? It isn't. You act like a little shit, then you'll be treated like one," Harry said.

Louis screamed, close mouthed, before stomping off to the master bedroom. He slammed the door shut before locking it.

He grabbed one of his teddy bears and held it close as he lay in bed.

A couple days later, Harry was laying down in the bedroom, down with a head cold. He decided to just sleep it out and hope for a better time when he had. 

But when he woke up, he just felt worse than before. All he wanted was some chicken noodle soup and more sleep. 

"Louis!"

Louis was playing with Mittens in the living room when Harry called for him. Louis had been giving him the silent treatment these past few days, but he knew Harry was sick.

He walked into the bedroom and quirked an eyebrow at Harry. "What?"

Harry coughed into his fist. "Can you please just...get me some soup? Please?" Harry begged.

"I don't know. You don't trust me, so how can you trust me to get you soup?" Louis asked, still hurt over the subject. "Or trust me to make it hot enough for you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay. Fine. I see how it is. I'll just make some soup for myself then," Harry said, standing up and shouldering Louis as he left the room.

The week passed quickly and Louis was only more upset at Harry. They barely spoke and Louis was slightly irritated because he had gone through the hundred in his bank account rather quickly.

Louis cooked quietly in the kitchen, leaving Harry to do whatever. He sighed as he stirred the soup. It seemed like Harry only kept him around for sex and food. He's had the time to think and what did Louis really do? Nothing.

Harry wasn't really sure what was going on. He was mad at Louis for a good reason. And Louis was mad at him for a good reason. It was all so shitty. 

The fight and the silence was all too much for Harry. But Louis just didn't seem to mind. He obviously didn't mind it, actually. Since Louis was just ignoring him and doing absolutely nothing and wasn't bothered by any of it.

A week turned into two, and Louis was no closer to giving in. He even started cleaning to get his mind off of the silent fight with Harry.

They didn't even talk about their day anymore, and Louis could tell Harry was being stressed from work. But Louis was determined to win. Was it too much to ask for Harry to trust him again?

Harry sat in his chair, watching Louis clean. Usually, when Louis cleaned, the boy would tease Harry the whole time. Then they would have to clean up all over again after having sex on the floor. 

But now? Louis wouldn't even look at him. He wasn't sure if this whole "bet" thing was really worth it. Neither one of them were getting anything out of it, except that they were just right. 

But Harry was sure Louis deserved a lesson. He was a bit tired of Louis getting whatever he wanted. Louis needed to learn what it was like in the real world. He couldn't pout and whine his way into getting everything he wanted. And he had to stop disobeying Harry's orders. It was /his/ house.

A month soon passed and Louis was tired of the fighting. He had gotten a job at a local diner, and he barely ever talked to Harry nowadays. He missed how they used to have sex every other day.

He watched Harry work as he passed his study. He sighed and grabbed Mittens before sitting in the hallway closet and holding the cat close.

Harry caught Louis staring at him through the door of his study. He wanted badly for Louis to come in and kiss him. Or massage his shoulders. Or /something/ they used to do. He hated this silence shit. 

"Louis?" Harry called out, getting up and going towards the bedroom. When he didn't see Louis there, he went to the bedroom that Louis had been sleeping in lately. And then to the closet.

Louis kept his eyes on Mittens when the closet door opened. Mittens purred louder at the sight of Harry, but stayed on Louis's lap. Louis just kept petting her to avoid looking up at Harry.

"Louis? I wanna talk to you. I...I miss you, baby. And I'm sorry for threatening to spank you. I thought you liked it, but if you don't, I'll stop," Harry said.

"That's not what I'm upset about," Louis said, finally peering up at Harry. "Do you not bother to listen to me? Or am I just your sexual play thing?"

Harry's heart sank a bit. "No, of course I listen to you, babe. You're my boyfriend and I love you. You're not some sex toy. You never were and you never will be," Harry said.

"Then what am I upset about?" Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow. "If you listen to me, you should know."

"You haven't talked to me in a month! How am I supposed to know?" Harry snapped. He then stepped backwards and frowned.

Louis signed, looking back down at Mittens. "Nevermind then," he said quietly. "I just wish you would."

Harry sighed, kneeling down next to Louis. "Then why don't you just tell me? Why is that so hard? I thought you could trust me," Harry said.

Louis's eyes snapped up. "That's the problem. /I/ trust /you/, but it's not returned," he said, voice like venom.

Harry flinched at Louis's voice. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Louis, what the hell are you talking about? Daddy trusts you, baby," Harry said, opening up his arms.

"Bullshit," Louis said, scaring Mittens and causing her to leave the closet. "You told me after I broke the wine glass you were upset because you couldn't trust me. You're confusing me. Do you trust me or not?" His voice was hard, but softened out as he spoke, and ending in a whisper.

Harry dropped his arms and flinched again when Louis yelled. But as the boy got quieter, he got closer. Until Louis shoved him back, causing him to fall on his ass and hit his head on the table behind him. He hissed, rubbing the spot for a moment before looking up at Louis. 

He deserved that. 

"Love, I do trust you. I was just angry when that happened. I didn't mean it," Harry promised.

Louis scoffed, eyes watering. "Of course you meant it. Why wouldn't you? I mean, all I do is break glasses and misbehave. I'm sorry that the only time you spend time with me is when I misbehave because I'm not allowed to disturb you when you work." He hiccuped, a few tears falling.

Harry shook his head, getting a bit angry. "You very well I spend all the time I can with you. You think you're so special because you get whatever you want. But it's /expensive/, Louis. Why do you think I work so much? So I can grow grey hair quicker?" Harry asked.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, hiccupping. He stood up abruptly before heading to the guest bedroom.

Harry went after Louis. "Where the hell do you think you're going? We have to talk this out," Harry said.

Louis stopped and turned around to face Harry. "What? So you can yell at me some more? Call me ungrateful? Call me lazy? Am I not pleasing you enough? Do you want me to bend over for you more? Please, go on and tell me everything I do wrong. Do I not cook your meals well enough? Is your house not clean enough? Please, elaborate. Call me names."

"What names have I ever fucking called you, Louis? How about you elaborate? And I'm sorry that I say things the way they are. You are fucking ungrateful and lazy. You've only started to clean up after yourself and the damn cat. And we haven't had sex in a fucking /month/. And you beg and beg for more and more. When is it gonna end, Louis?! Fucking when?" Harry asked.

Louis clenched his jaw. "Now," he said before turning on his heel. He packed a suitcase full of his things and then put Mittens in a cat carrier. "I'm going to my mum's," he said and left without another word.

Harry shook his head and went upstairs to the bedroom. He then laid down and went to sleep, not wanting to deal with this bullshit.

When Harry woke up, he was sweating hard. He had had the worst nightmare. He and Louis had been fighting for a month and just weren't good anymore. And then Louis left him. 

"Louis?!" Harry called out, getting out of bed. He looked all over for his boyfriend, heart sinking more and more as he found Louis wasn't in each room he looked in. When he couldn't find Louis literally anywhere and Louis wasn't answering his phone, he had to wonder. Was it really just a dream?

Two months passed and Louis was starting to move on with his life. Sure, it was difficult living without the financial security Harry have him, but Louis would be able to live without.

He had found a cheap flat on the edge of town, and he had been promoted to manager at the diner. It was ok, he was ok.

After two months, Harry thought everything would be fine. And if not fine, at least okay. But nothing was okay. 

Nothing. 

Because that's all Harry felt. Instead of spending all of his money on Louis, he was spending it on getting drunk in bars. And all the love he had stored for Louis was given away to some bitch who just broke his heart more. 

Harry couldn't move on from Louis. He physically, mentally, and emotionally couldn't. He always thought that if the two were to separate, death would be involved. But a broken heart wasn't enough to kill Harry. 

Harry sighed as he typed away on his computer, trying to figure out how to go about this one email he had received, but had no idea what to say. He couldn't think straight. Harry's stomach growled then, so he got up and went down into the kitchen. There was nothing around, and he was sure there wasn't much open at 9:00 PM. 

But Harry knew he was just blocking out the thought of the twenty-four hour diner.

"Louis! Can you cover table seven in Janie's section?" Abby called from the hostess podium. "She has her hands full with the prom group."

"No problem!" Louis called back, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper. His steps stuttered when he saw Harry at one the table he was supposed to serve. He took a shaky breath before making his way over. "Hello, my name is Louis and I'll be your server for tonight. What may I get to drink?" he asked quietly.

Harry was looking down at his menu when he heard the familiar light footsteps. The slight pound to what would be the right foot. He had been in a car accident when he was five that left his walk heavy footed on one side. The airy ring to his tone as he spoke, even though he sounded nervous. 

Harry was hoping that Louis wasn't going to be his server. He wanted badly for it to be someone else.

"Do you have beer?" Harry asked quietly. He then scratched his chin, which was a day or two unshaved. He didn't meet Louis's eyes. He knew he'd just cry and beg for Louis to come back. He wanted things how they were. He missed Louis so much and - and nothing. There was nothing he could do. 

If he wanted to be a good boyfriend, he should've started when he was actually with Louis.

"Since when did you drink beer?" Louis blurted before blushing hard. "I mean, yeah. We do."

Harry nodded. "I'll take one. Helps me drown out the pain," Harry replied, eyes fluttering up at Louis for a moment before looking back down at the menu.

Louis's heart sank a bit as he nodded. He walked to the back and stood in front of the beer dispenser for a few moments before going to make tea for Harry.

Harry waited for awhile for his beer. There weren't too many people in there, just a group of prom teens and an elderly couple. So Harry was unsure why Louis was taking so long. The boy probably didn't want to see him anymore. 

Harry let out a shaky breath and picked his menu back up.

Harry glared at the cup of tea. He was hoping it would light up in flames. 

"Just an order of chips. With a beer," Harry mumbled, pushing the tea back towards Louis.

"Harry, I'm not having you drinking and driving," Louis said firmly. "I'll be back with your basket of chips."

Louis huffed and walked into the back to place the order.

Harry glared at Louis's back, then at the tea. He didn't want the damn drink. He just wanted a damn beer to get him buzzing a bit. 

When Louis was back with the chips, he huffed. "You hate me. You left me two fucking months ago. So why do you even care if I drink one beer?" Harry asked, stuffing a chip into his mouth after.

"Because while I may be 'lazy' and 'ungrateful', I still care about you," Louis hissed in a whisper before heading to the back.

Harry no longer felt hungry anymore. He stood up and threw a twenty on the table. He then left the diner to head back home. He didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Not there.

A week later and Louis was sitting on the couch with Mittens on his lap. He was petting her while staring blankly ahead of him, not blinking.

He snapped out of it and pushed Mittens off of his lap after kissing the top of her head. He grabbed his keys and drove to Harry's house.

Harry wiped his eyes when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't want to admit that he was so stressed out he had started crying. He just couldn't. 

Harry opened the door and was shocked to see Louis standing there. 

"Oh. Hi," Harry said.

"Hi," Louis said back, smiling a bit. "I was hoping we could talk."

Harry let out a shaky sigh. "Why?" Harry asked. He shook his head. "It's not gonna end well. We both know it."

"Because I still love you," Louis said, "And I miss you, daddy."

Harry's heart clenched a little. "I miss and love you, too, baby," Harry whispered.

Louis smiled and hugged Harry, burying his face in Harry's chest. He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

Harry hugged back. "I love you so much," Harry whispered, rubbing Louis's back.

"I love you too, daddy," Louis said thickly, starting to cry. "I hate living by myself. I'm sorry I'm so ungrateful and lazy, I just want you back."

Harry shook his head. "No, darling. Don't say that. You're not ungrateful. And you're not lazy. I'm sorry for saying anything like that. You're perfect," Harry whispered.

"Can Mittens and I move back in? My flat is empty without you," Louis blubbered.

Harry nodded, still rubbing Louis's back and playing with his hair. "Of course, baby. Of course you can. I miss you and that damn cat so much," Harry replied.

A week later and Louis was completely moved in. He was giggling and making jokes with Harry again, along with playing with Mittens.

"You missed her," Louis said, holding up the cat. "You can't deny it. So cuddle with her!"

Harry scrunched up his nose. "Nope. I definitely did not miss this smelly thing. She hates me, love, she only purrs around me to lure me in," Harry said. He looked into Mittens' eyes. "She's planning my death right now."

Louis giggled and scratched behind Mittens' ears. "He doesn't mean that, baby. He loves you very much," he said in a baby voice before putting her down.

Harry chuckled, pulling Louis into his side. He rubbed Louis's sides, humming lightly. "You're beautiful," Harry whispered. 

He groaned when Mittens suddenly jumped on his lap. She then meowed. 

"Damn cat. I wasn't talking to you," Harry said.

Louis laughed, petting Mittens. "You may not have missed her, but she sure missed you."

Harry smiled, petting Mittens, too. "Yeah, I missed her, too. Don't tell her, but I missed you more," Harry whispered into Louis's ear.

Louis beamed, turning and kissing Harry. "Love you."

Harry smiled back and kissed Louis. "And I love you."

Louis smiled and gently set the cat on the ground. "Then why don't we spend some alone time together?"

Harry smirked and pulled Louis onto his lap. "Yeah. Why don't we?" Harry asked, pulling Louis down for a kiss.

Louis smiled and sunk into Harry's embrace. "We haven't done anything in ages," he said, "I've been really naughty since then."

Harry chuckled against Louis's lips. "Really? Should you be punished for it?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis nodded as he pulled back. "I need a spanking."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. How bad were you, baby?" Harry asked.

"Very. I'd say...fifteen spankings," Louis said, "Five of those are to make up for lost time."

Harry nodded. "Sounds about right," Harry said. He then smacked Louis's bum through the jeans. "Fourteen."

Louis's breath hitched every time Harry spanked him. Harry knew this was one of Louis's favourite kinks and he milked it thoroughly.

"Fifteen," Louis finished before kissing Harry sloppily and fumbling with Harry's shirt.

Harry moaned lightly and started undoing Louis's shirt, too. "Missed you so much, baby," Harry whispered.

"I missed you too," Louis said, pulling off his shirt before helping Harry take off his. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and kissed him sloppily, grinding his hips back.

Harry moaned quietly, pulling Louis closer to him. "Fuck, baby," Harry moaned out.

Louis smirked against Harry's lips. "Carry me to the bedroom?" he whispered.

Harry smiled back and picked Louis up, carrying him towards the bedroom. He rubbed Louis's bum the whole time. He also kissed Louis, sloppy and rough and perfect.

Louis moaned quietly against Harry's lips, moving them sloppily with his. When he was laid on the bed, he immediately spread his legs and let Harry lay between them.

Harry kissed Louis again, grounding down against Louis's cock. "Love you so much," Harry whispered.

Louis whimpered against Harry's lips. "I love you too," he whispered back, tugging on Harry's hair. "Need your cock so bad."

Harry nodded. "Yeah? You want daddy's cock?" Harry asked.

"/Need/," Louis whined, bucking his hips up. "I need daddy's cock."

Harry kissed the tip of Louis's nose. "Need you too, baby. Gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk," Harry said.

Louis whined and clung onto Harry. "Please."

Harry pulled down Louis's jeans slowly. "You gonna be good for daddy, then?" Harry asked.

Louis whimpered and nodded, letting Harry go so he could undress them. He flushed under Harry's stare, peering up at Harry through his eyelashes.

Harry smiled a little, cupping Louis's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Louis," Harry whispered. He kissed Louis's face all over.

Louis giggled and smiled at Harry. "No I'm not," he said, blushing.

Harry tsked. "Louis, you're absolutely gorgeous. And you know that," Harry said.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry sweetly. "Now c'mon. Fuck me," he whined.

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis again. "Okay, okay, fine. But no more whining, or daddy'll spank you again," Harry warned.

Louis whimpered and squirmed under Harry. "Daddy," he whined, moaning when Harry ground down on him, cutting him off mid-whine.

Harry continued grinding down. "What did daddy say? No more whining," Harry growled out into Louis's ear.

Louis whimpered and closed his eyes. He gripped onto Harry's arms as his legs fell open more. "Daddy, please," he begged.

Harry nodded and grabbed some lube. When they were both completely naked, Harry started fingering Louis. He started slow at first, just one finger, practically teasing Louis.

Louis whined, unable to handle himself. He hated being teased. "Daddy!" he whined, bucking his hips down.

Harry pulled his finger and instructed for Louis to flip over. He proceeded to then smack Louis's bum. "No whining, baby boy," Harry said quietly. He then got Louis on his hands and knees and started fingering him again, teasingly slow.

"Daddy," Louis whined, pushing his hips back. "I need more."

Harry shook his head, slapping Louis's bum again. Not as hard as last time, but still enough to send Louis whimpering and pushing back into Harry's hand. "No. Now be quiet," Harry said.

Louis grunted in response and buried his face in the pillow under him. He kept his hips in the air and bit down roughly on the pillow as he pushed his hips back to get Harry's finger in deeper.

Harry fingered Louis faster, pushing in a second one. "Do you like that, baby? Can you moan for me?" Harry asked.

Louis moaned loudly, face smushed into the pillow. "Daddy," he whimpered.

Harry's breath hitched as he quickened his fingers. He loved the sounds Louis was making. He wanted to hear more and more.

Louis moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. "Daddy, more. I need more," he begged.

Harry complied and pushed in another finger. He didn't go slower, though. He just continued scissoring his fingers in and out of Louis quickly.

Louis moaned and clenched around Harry's fingers. "Daddy," he whimpered.

Harry pushed his two fingers into Louis deep, then pressed against his prostate. "What, baby?" Harry asked, fingers still rubbing over Louis's prostate.

Louis practically melted into the sheets, moaning loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips back weakly. "Daddy. N-need you."

Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out. "You want my cock, Louis?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded quickly. "/Need/!"

Harry grabbed the lube and lubed up his cock. "No condom, I wanna feel you," Harry whispered. He then lined himself up and started pushing in.

Louis moaned loudly, mouth dropping open in a silent scream. "Daddy," he said breathlessly.

"You're okay, baby," Harry said quietly. He stopped pushing in for a moment. "Does it hurt?"

"No!" Louis said quickly. "Feels so good. Filling me so well, daddy."

Harry smirked. "Yeah? Well that's good, baby," Harry said. He then continued to push back in.

Louis moaned as Harry bottomed out. When he did, Louis opened his eyes. "Can't see you, daddy," he whimpered, clenching around Harry's cock.

Harry sighed a little. "Gonna have to wait, Lou. Just give me a couple of minutes then I'll flip you," Harry said.

Louis nodded, letting himself get used to the stretch of having Harry inside him. "Daddy, you're so big."

Harry smiled a little. "Yeah? You're really tight for daddy. Love when you're tight like this. You're always tight, though," Harry replied.

Louis smiled into the pillow before his breath hitched as Harry started moving.

Harry moved slow, in and out of Louis. "This okay?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis nodded quickly. "Feels so good."

Harry moaned, quickening his thrusts a bit. "You feel so good," Harry whispered.

"Daddy, I wanna see you," Louis said, moaning as Harry moved in and out of him.

Harry nodded and pulled out for a moment. He then flipped Louis over. He pushed in when Louis settled down.

Louis moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Move, please."

Harry did as said and started moving at a fast pace. "Missed this so much," Harry whispered.

Louis threw his head back and moaned loudly. "M-me too," he managed out, toes curling in pleasure.

Harry went faster, spreading Louis's legs more. "Am I...hitting it?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded quickly, opening his eyes and staring up at Harry. "Yeah," he said breathlessly, reaching down and jacking himself off quickly.

Harry nodded and started pounding into the spot he was hitting. "Think you can come for me, baby?" Harry asked.

Louis moaned loudly at the attention his prostate was getting. He was soon spilling onto his chest with a loud moan of Harry's name.

Harry moaned out when Louis clenched around his cock. He continued pounding into Louis until the boy was complaining about being sensitive. So Harry pulled out and jacked himself off until he was coming on Louis's tummy.

Louis smirked up at Harry before wiping the cum off of his stomach with his fingers and licking them clean.

Harry smiled back. "You are going to be the death of me, my love," Harry said.

Louis giggled, kissing Harry. "Yours forever."


End file.
